The invention relates to an aerofoil.
In particular the invention relates to an aerofoil made from a sheet metal blank for turbomachinery.
Aerofoils, such as nozzle guide vanes for turbomachinery, are frequently made by casting the required aerofoil shape from a suitable high temperature metal alloy. The overall cost of the resultant aerofoil is high as manufacture of such components demand extensive material and die preparation as well as post casting machining operations to complete the article, which result in a lengthy manufacturing process.